Sean Pierce
Sean Pierce was an Oversight agent and a Navy Seal assigned by Oversight to keep an eye on Amanda. He was a love interest to Alex. In "Clawback", it was revealed that Sean's mother Madeline was in fact a member of Oversight. Sean was shown to have deep feelings for Alex. Season Two Sean first appeared in as a new supervisor sent from Oversight, this was also the first time he and Alex interacted. Sean killed an Oversight member, who exposed Madeline's identity to Nikita in "Clawback". Then he destroyed the Black Box to protect her in "Fair Trade". He managed to deceive Alex by giving her the watch of her father with a tracker in it. His mother later informed him that they might completely wipe out Division. When Alex joined Nikita again he used the tracker to find out their location. In "Sanctuary" Sean attacks Nikita, but he fails and is captured. After a conversation, Sean agrees to lie to his mother to help her stop Clean Sweep and save lives within Division. But when they called Madeline, Guardians came to Oversight and captured all the members. In "Clean Sweep" Sean along with Nikita's team, came to save Oversight. They met Percy, who ordered to kill everyone, except Madeline. After the shooting, Nikita rescued Sean's mother and they all agreed to work toward stopping Percy, who was going to regain his power. In "Doublecross", Sean joined Alex in rescuing her mother Katya, as well as locate and destroy the last black box. However, Semak had already moved Katya, though Sean decided to copy the files off of Ari's laptop. In scouring through its files, they both uncovered Cassandra was working for Gogol. Season Three In Season 3, Alex and Sean's relationship became strained when Sean saw Alex wasn't distancing herself from Division, and her continued service was endangering her life. He was also jealous of Owen/Sam and Alex's relationship. Sean briefly left her, not wanting to witness another person he loved die due to their connection to Division, and it resulted in Alex relapsing into drug use. Later, however, Sean returned to save her life, realizing how much he needed her. Amanda targeted Sean due to his place as a member of Nikita's team. Efforts to clear Sean failed, forcing Division to fake his death. Sean was then forced to remain at Division, his sisters believing him dead and the public believing him a murderer and traitor. In "Black Badge" Sean was framed for the murder of Kendrick. Sean then turned himself in for questioning to buy time. In "Broken Home", Sean, involved in the mutiny, was wounded in action with a bullet and died later in Alex's arms from internal bleeding, before telling Alex to promise him she would get better. Personality Being a military man, Sean had a code of honor that made him disagree with many of Division's policies. In "Looking Glass", when Division agent Lisa was captured, Sean insisted that Amanda provide him with operational support instead of abandoning her agent, yelling "You never leave a man behind!" While working with Division, Sean tried to work on a path of right and wrong, such as when he tried convincing Oversight to spare Ryan Fletcher or Nikita to turn Jonathan Gaines over to the proper authorities. However, despite being a military man and staying true to his mission of retrieving the Black Box from Nikita, Sean's choice on how he did so seemed questionable. In "London Calling" he told his mother that he planned on seducing Alex as a means of luring out Nikita, since the two still had a connection. Sean began to develop feelings for Alex in Season 2. He later became jealous of Owen/Sam and Alex's relationship. He tried to get Alex to tell him about her butterfly tattoo and tried to break down her walls. He eventually got Alex to open up to him. Sean was very loyal to his mother. He would "do whatever it takes" to protect her. Abilities Sean was a highly trained soldier. As a elite soldier Sean was skilled in the use of firearms, ranging from guns to sniper rifles. Sean was also skilled in tactics and fighting at close range using both edged weapons and while unarmed. Category:2010 Nikita Characters Category:Males Category:Division operatives